Jammy Dodgers
by lilmonkey13
Summary: This is a spill off to explain in further detail of what happened when Jasmine went and got the doctor Jammy Dodgers. YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU DO NOT READ Mr. Smith


**Author's note:OK so this has to do with a part in my other story Mr. Smith so if you don't read that first this won't make since. Well, you know how in ****Mr. Smith** **Jasmine goes out to find some Jammy Dodgers, well this is a little one shot of what happened and what she did to get those Jammy Dodgers. Hope you like it!:)**

_Jasmine's pov:_

I am so excited that Mr. Smith trusts me this much to let me leave the classroom and get him something to eat! "The joke is on him," I say to myself while walking to the cafeteria "I'll make sure I'm not back till the end of class and then I won't have to do any work!" I chuckle to myself at the thought of everyone else having to do work while all I do is get him candy, when I suddenly remember Brian's look of death which he had been pointing at Mr. Smith, and how he had been holding Abby's hand,_ you know_, I thought to myself, _Abby and he wouldn't make a bad couple_. I then realized that I was walking down the 7th grade hall. I quickly turned around and started walking back towards the cafeteria. I get there and there is Coach Tice. I run over to him and yell, "HI COACH TICE!" He looks at me and I can see the annoyance at seeing me again,but I also see the happiness that one of his students still likes him. He replies to my yelling "Hello Jasmine, shouldn't you be in class?" I then tell him that I am doing a job for my teacher and he just walks away with a small smile on his face of disbelief. When I get to the back area of the cafeteria I ask the closest lunch lady "Do you have any Jammy Dodgers I can borrow?" When she looks at me like I'm crazy, I take it as a no. So I just say "K bye! GO NOCO!" I then walk to each lunch lady, till I find one who says "I haven't had one of those since I was a little girl...Wish I could help you but I don't even think they make those any more darling." I look in dismay and then walk out of the lunch room.

When I am about to return the 8th grade hall I notice a fight going on in the 6th grade hall. Most of the front office people are hurrying down there to break it up, so I take my chance, and run out the front of the building.

When I make it outside I continue to the bus loading area and hop on a school bus. I look for a key but find none, since necessity is the mother of invention, and I pull out my kit, and hot wire the stupid thing. The bus has rumbled to life when I realize that I can't reach the pedals being so short. "Grrr" I go and and get the umbrellas that were left on the bus this morning by the elementary kids. "Man, some times it really does help that elementary kids are so stupid." I then realize that I have been talking to myself out loud a lot today, but then I think, really, whats the harm? Another good thing I notice about the elementary kids is that they sure can't keep a hand on their money. I find about $3 worth of change in the seats and with umbrellas in hand, return to the driver's seat, sit down, and with a bit of extra hand work, drive off of school grounds. Stearing, and pushing pedals with my hands at the same time seems hard at first but I quickly get used to the movements. I drive to the local Dollar General and pull into the parking lot. When I get off the bus and go inside with my change in hand, I ask the lady at the front "Do you sell Jammy Dodgers?" She looks surprised by this and says "Why your the second person today to ask me that. Strange isn't it I mean we only started selling them today, so they must be pretty good. I hope they keep selling as much as they do..." I interrupt her, I mean I don't want to go to class but I would like to be able to drive back, I couldn't figure out how to turn off the bus. I ask "Where is the candy isle or where ever you sell it?" She points to the left side of the store. When I get over there I amazingly find them pretty quickly. Being only a dollar seventy with tax I got one and spent the rest on a Coca cola for myself. I went back to the front and paid for the sugar and then returned to the still running bus.

When I get back in I put the coca cola in the cooler and the Jammy Dodger right next to it. Then I get back to the school and park the bus. I notice it is time for lunch, which I always tell by my level of starving-ness, which is about at 90%. I also know that class must be close to over. I get back and Brian is still giving Mr. Smith the freaky face but standing up as well. I hand Mr. Smith the bag and milk ( which I snagged on my way back, near the girls bathroom, as it always is) Mr Smith smiles benevolently at me and I sit down. Camile fills me in on what Brian had said about Abby while I was on my little adventure. Unlike hot wireing buses, this makes me go kinda berserk. In my head, I whisper it, but it comes out as a scream, "You like Abby!"

_Later:  
_

Abby, Camile and I all walk out. We can't stop talking about Brian and how brave he had acted. Then we notice that he isn't there nearby as he usually is, but when we look around we see that he's been caught in the crowd. He moves over to the other side of Abby, with me in the middle and Camile on the left, and I could swear I saw them holding hands! I tell my brain,_ "Brain, no! Don't say anything! He just said how much he cares about her and Camile already told me how she likes him, so what does it matter that they are already holding hands, shut it brain!"_

**Author's note: so what you think please review review review! Please just tell me if you like it so I know if I should keep writing.**

**~lilmonkey13**


End file.
